Defying Gravity
by Not Short. Just Fun Sized
Summary: When you find the right person, it's all about the moments that make you laugh and the ones you'll never forget, whether they're good or bad, happy or sad. Eventual Edvy/Ed x Envy
1. Chapter 1

**Ciao, my lovelies! I guess this would be my first kind of romantic/serious/comedy/drama fic on here. It switches around in the POVs, so watch for that, and it will eventually become a Edvy shounen-ai because, well, as much as I love smut and shit, I can't write them. I start blushing and shit and then it gets awkward for me. One day I hope to conquer that!**

**Now, little monsters, if you can guess the connection between Emerald and Ed, you get cookies! And a dedication!**

**So I'm not going to hold you guys up any more!**

**-MexiStar-**

**(Haha, that's my nickname!)**

* * *

><p><strong>((Envy's POV))<strong>

_Motherfucker, I'm awesome, no, you're not, dude, don't lie  
>I'm awesome, I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride<br>I'm awesome, a quarter of my life gone by  
>And I met all my friends online<em>

"Why do you like this song so much?" Emerald asked as we arrive at the beach.

I shrug. "It's got a nice beat, you can't deny it."

The sand crunches beneath my feet as we find an empty spot near the water. She set out the blanket as I put down the cooler and chairs. Once the blankets are set, I put up the blanket while she does the chairs.

The sun in hitting my pale skin to the point where it should have at least given me a tan. But it never does, weirdly. I'm okay with weird. I mean, being born with dark green hair and violet eyes is kind of awesome. Right now, my hair's a little below my waist. No one else can say that they were born that way, and it they can…well, you should get the point.

Weird just applies to me, and I'm fine with it. I mean, my fucking name's Envy. I've got two siblings: one named Greed, who's two years older, and the other name Wrath, who's a year younger, plus my mom is called Sloth, and my dead-beat dad…I don't even know his name, but it's gotta be weird.

And then I'm gay. Yes, I like boys in a way that is "wrong on so many levels". I don't really give two shits on what you think. I'm going to continue to be me, and if you have probably, go ahead and say something so I can knock your ass out.

I guess the one normal thing about me is that I have a best friend. She's a girl, and she's fucking annoying, bitchy, bossy, and sometimes I want to choke her, but the very few upsides make up for that. Her name's Emerald Maison Cole. She's got wavy black hair that falls to her waist and green ends, but she usually wears her hair in a long ponytail. We share an apartment and a love of being lazy.

"Today is nice, huh?" I put sunglasses on my face, even though we're under an umbrella. "No baby, no idiot siblings, just us and the beach.

She rolls her eyes, spotting someone and gasping. "Holy _shit_."

I turn to see what what she's looking and and echo her comment. Whoever put this kid on the planet, I need to personally thank.

He's got gold hair that reaches a little below his shoulders and golden eyes. Yes, you heard me: golden eyes. Finally, someone even _more_ abnormal than me! His body's kind of small, but he doesn't look like a wimp.

"Envy! Stop staring at him!" Emerald's comment makes me jump. "You're going to scare him."

I stick out my tougue at her. "Shut up. I'm not going to scare him!"

The golden hair boy walks by us and I spot another, _taller_ male behind him. He's got short hair and the resemblance between him and the golden haired boy is pretty much obvious. He's talking to someone…else…

"Is that Wrath?" I question, moving my shades up. It is most definitely clear: that raven haired mess on the other side of the golden haired guy's brother is my brother.

"I think it is," Emerald smirked, "Now you have an alibi. You can go talk to the other one."

I sputtered, "Wh-What are you getting at?"

"En, it's obvious. You think the other guys's cute." She rolled her eyes, going back to her magazine.

"Cute is for puppies," I say. "That guy is _hot._"

She laughed, though not looking up. "Go for it, Envy."

Without another hesistation, I get up, heading straight for them.

* * *

><p><strong>((Edward's POV))<strong>

"...but in the end you end up a Pokemaster!" My brother and his friend Wrath chatter away behind me as I try to find a spot to sit on the beach.

It's hot, sandy, and there are dozens of kids in my way, making sandcastles or just being damn ignorant and literally standing in my way. I wish I had a hair tie to pull my hair back. It's so hot, I can now see why my brother cuts his hair short.

Once we find a spot, I do all the work of setting up while those two continue chattering on like school girls. I shake my head once I'm done, wiping the sweat from my forehead and taking a seat in one of the chairs.

Let me just say being me isn't easy. My mom might be the nicer person alive, but it's like whatever she says, my dad's usually against. I have no idea why they're even together. I hate my dad. The worst part is that every's constantly saying I'm just like me. My attitude, my look, my everything. But you know what? I'm nothing like him. I know how to treat people, and I take care of my family.

What? Didn't expect a 19 year old to have a family already? Well, I do. He's 3 years old, and he's got my hair but his mom's eyes. I'm not even with his mother anymore, but I get him every other week. Why am I not with her, you ask? No reason, it's just that my preferences changed.

She's fine with it, if you're wondering.

"Wrath!" A voice catches my attention and Al's friend. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here?"

He shrugged, "I didn't think it would matter."

I followed the sound of the voice to see a guy with spiky dark green hair and the same purple eyes as Wrath. I'm guessing he's the older brother, or some kind of relative. Whoever he is, he's kinda of good-looking, in a palmtree-clone way.

"…and this is Al's big brother, Edward." My name snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Envy," The palmtree holds out a hand for me to shake.

"Ed," I grab it, "Nice to meet you."

He pulls me in closer to him. "Nice ass; we should hang out."

I blushed madly as he lets go and walks off, swishing his hips like some sort of tease.

"Sorry about him, he's gay." Wrath says.

"It's cool, Ed is too. Right, Ed?" Al turns to me for an answer but I can't respond.

I'm too busy watching his ass.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you guys...<strong>

**-Guess it?**

**-Like it?**

**-Want to review it?**

**If you answer yes to any of those, ILY! **

**And if you said no...well...umm...**

**UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER, LOVELIES!**

**-MexiStar-**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! 4 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**I think that's the most I've ever gotten on ANY of my fics on here in one chapter (edit: I checked; it's true!)**

**So, I decided to write this chapter up as soon as I got home as soon as I ate dinner as soon as I took a shower as soon as I found time to!**

**AND SaphireWhiteWolf wins the cookies and dedication! I think I might even write a drabble for you for whatever FMA pairing you like! PM me and I'll get that up for you!**

**So, this's for SaphireWhiteWolf! BTW, I have a annoucement at the end, so pwease read that!**

**Alright, here's chapter two!**

**(((Envy's POV)))**

"Unka Envy!" Jayson kicks the back of my seat, "Are we dere yet?"

My head pounds harder with each blow and before I can open my mouth, Emerald is stopping the car and opening the door. "Jayson, stop kicking him. We're here."

He lets out a cry of joy while all I can think of is why did I agree to come.

"As soon as his dad's here, we can go to the movies, En."

That's right—she promised to take me to the movies.

We walked into the small café, which smelled of coffee and doughnuts: a policeman's paradise. There was an empty table for 5 in the back, and since we sat there, I guessed that her ex-boyfriend had a girlfriend.

As long as Emerald's had Jayson, I've never actually met his father. Shocking, isn't it? When she was pregnant, she lived with him but whenever we needed to hang out, she came over my house or we went out. When we were in school, we never really hung out, because she was more popular since she was pregnant with one of the athlete's babies (again, shocker). And whenever there were drop offs like this, I was at the apartment sleeping.

"Hello? En?" I felt a smack on my head, "You still here?"

I looked up to see Emerald holding a box of doughnuts and two cups of coffee. "Watch this while I make a phone call. If Jayson's dad get's here before I'm back, tell him to wait."

"Mommy!" He whined, "Doughnut!"

She sighed, "And give Jay a doughnut, but not a whole one."

"Yay!" He cheers, holding his hand out as his mother walks away. I pull out a plain one fo him and split it so we both have halves.

Jayson Alexander was a smart kid.

"Fwuck! It's hot!"

A _very _smart kid.

"You better be glad your mom wasn't here," I say, "She might've spanked you."

He sticks out his tougue, "No she wouldn't!"

"Say it again when she comes back. I'll give you 10 bucks if she doesn't."

He holds out his hand, "Deal."

The sound of another customer is heard as we finish spliting our 4th doughtnut, and by the look on Jayson's face, it's gotta be his father. Expecting it to be some sleaze bag from high school, I let out a sigh and turn around to face—

"Envy?"

**(((Edward's POV)))**

"She's going to kill us, I know it!"

Al and I struggled to get into our clothes the next morning. Usually, on Saturdays, we're up early because we're either dropping off Jay or picking him up. But for some reason, we over slept and are now a good 10 minutes behind schedule.

"Call her and tell her we'll be a little late," I said, trying to put on my shoes while Mom walked by, laughing at the two of us.

"Calm down, boys. They're not going anywhere." She smiled warmly. "Why doesn't she come here?"

I shrug, "For one, she said she wanted to meet at the coffee shop specifically today. And second—"

"I don't want that whore here."

I glared at the man I must call my father, "Emerald's not a whore, you bastard."

Ever since we found out Emerald was pregnant, it's been hell at home. I had a lot of things going for me before it, and when I decided not to go to college so I could take care of Jay, That Bastard was pissed. What can I say? I was in love, and a kid kind of made us look like the family I know both of us wanted.

I moved out and we shared an apartment for awhile, but once we split, I moved back home because I couldn't pay rent by myself (and at the time, Alphonse was graduating high school). I plan on moving back out as soon as I can, but right now all I can do is deal.

"I don't want her here."

"Oh, honey," Mom sighed, "I wish you would stop being so hard on him. And Emerald's such a sweet girl. She gave you your grandson, right?"

He just scoffed and walked off. I tied my shoes and stood up.

"I'll be back later on, okay Mom? I wanna hang out with Jayson today. We might go to the park or something."

"Be home for dinner, at least!"

I only give her a smile as Al and I rush out the door and moments later, we're at the coffee shop.

"It's such a nice day outside, isn't it brother?" Al smiles as we walk in. "Maybe we should go to the park."

He went to go make a phone call.

"Daddy!"

I look up to see Jayson sitting at a table with some guy, walking uncontrollaby and holding the last piece of a donut. The guy turns around and I instantly recognize him.

"Envy?"

His eyes widened. "Edward?"

"What are you doing here?" I question, making my way over, "And where's Emerald?"

He only shrugs, "I was told if I came I got to go the movies. And she was making a phone call last time I checked, but I really have no idea now."

Jayson reaches out for me and I picked him up and sat in his seat, "You know Emerald like that?"

"We've been friends since 7th grade and we're housemates now." He shrugs again, "Strange you've never seen me before Wednesday, huh?"

"Very," I say, spotting two coffees. "Hey, is one of those yours?"

He nods, "You can have it, if you want."

I reach for the cup and frown once I see it. "What's wrong?"

"There's foam."

Enter awkward silence.

He reaches his slim, pale hand across the table and snatches the cup with his thin fingers. Bringing it to his mouth, he sticks his toungue in and licks the foam from the top of the cup. "What's the big deal with you and foam?"

I can feel myself turning red as his toungue basically plays with the foam, "I'm not all that into milk and it's products."

He shrugs, finishing it off and sliding the cup back over. "It's not really that bad. I bet I could make you like it."

I feel my face heating again, so I take a drink of the coffee. I think it tastes better that it would've.

"Seriously, you know. We should really hang out sometime."

"Nah, I—"

"Daddy," Jayson interrupts, laughing, "Stop poking me!"

My face drains of all color. One of my hands is grasping the coffee cups, and the other is hanging at my side.

I see him smirk, "I can tell you'd like that _very_ much."

"Shut up," I try to calm myself, "I have too much on my plate to hang out with you."

"Like what?" He leans in, his head resting on his hands, "Please tell me. I'm _dying _to know."

"Like…like things…that don't include you!"

He laughs, pushing himself up from the table, "Look, if one of those 'things' just so happens to be cancelled, why don't you ask Emerald for my number? I'll be around."

Before I can say anything else, he's gone. I sigh, pushing myself up and putting Jayson on my hip. I feel more like a woman now more than any other time.

"Hey, Daddy? Do you like Unka Envy?" I flush again, this time worse than the others.

"I think it's time for a nap, Jayson."

**GAH. This was finished like, Thursday, and my week's been so packed. I'm soooo sorry! But on the bright side, how many of you are Hetalia readers/fans? Well, I've got some good news! I'm starting on a fanfic with those guys and an O/C and it shall be called….**

**HETALIA! The Musical!**

**Even if you DON'T watch/read Hetalia, I think you should read it. It's going to be funny! And dramatic! And there's a wedding in it! Along with tons of popular songs!**

**And this will be updated again this week! I promise~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! This is my SECOND most popular story on here! I'm so proud, cause this only has 2 chapters (not counting this) and I've only really introduced the characters! So cookies for everyone! *passes out a hot tray of assorted cookies***

**Updates will be coming much more fast and often, because I am OFFICIALLY out of school now. :D So happy dancing time! More story time for you guys! Also, I'm still working on that oneshot (the one for Saph) but it'll be up soon. Oh, and I think I'll be doing more oneshots, because all these great songs are coming out! So look out for those!**

**Enough rambling from me! Here's the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>NEW TEXT FROM: NV<strong>

_Hey pipsqueak _

**NEW TEXT FROM: ChibiChan**

_Don't call me short, palmtree._

**NEW TEXT FROM: NV**

_Hurtful! :'( Wanna hang out today? I'm bored and you're not doing anything._

**NEW TEXT FROM: ChibiChan**

_And how the hell would you know that?_

**NEW TEXT FROM: NV**

_Duh. I'm outside your window, stalking you :P_

**NEW TEXT FROM: ChibiChan**

_I can call the police on you. That's creepy._

**NEW TEXT FROM: NV**

_Kidding. You have no sense of humor, do you?_

**NEW TEXT FROM: ChibiChan**

_Why are you texting me again?_

**NEW TEXT FROM: NV**

_Oh! I wanted to hang out. We could go to the movies or something._

**NEW TEXT FROM: ChibiChan**

_I was there yesterday. No thanks. _

**NEW TEXT FROM: NV**

_Then what do you suppose we do?_

* * *

><p><strong>(((Envy's POV)))<strong>

"That's too big. It won't fit."

"Shut up. Of course it will."

"I'm telling you, En, it's not gonna go."

"Yeah, it will. We just have to widen it."

"That doesn't even make sense! How the hell do you widen a door frame!"

I shook my head. Instead of hanging out at a park or something, here we were in Lowe's, picking out a new door for his mom's house. Apparently, somebody broke in yesterday and instead of being simple and getting a new lock, they wanted a new door. So I had the pleasure of coming to help him.

"You have someone come out and cut the frame bigger." I shrugged. "I dunno, this is boring."

"Well then why did you agree on it then?"

"Because," I sighed, "I wanted to spend time with you."

He turned away, which probably meant he was blushing. "Shut up. We can just go to lunch or something."

"I'm not all that hungry." I shrugged. "Why not go to that little carnival they have?"

"Shit," He sighed, "I knew I forgot something. I was supposed to go with Jayson last weekend."

I shrugged, "We could get him and go. I'm sure Emerald wouldn't mind. She's been hanging with my brother a lot lately."

"Wrath?" Ed questioned, "I was wondering why I didn't see him as much lately."

I nodded, "So we'll just drop by the apartment and get Jay so we can go the carnival?"

"Probably should call Em first though." Ed said, and he walked off to do just that while I stood in front of the paint section of the store. Looking through all the colors made me want to redecorate. But seeing how slim a chance that would be (I'd get bored halfway through), I ended up sitting on the floor, lost in my thoughts

"Excuse me, miss."

My head shot up to see a girl, no older than 6, with blonde hair and green eyes, with a white sundress on. She kind of reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I'm not a lady, sweetie, I'm a guy." I explained.

She blinked her eyes, "But you got long pretty hair like Mommy's. You a lady."

I shook my head again. "I'm a guy. And shouldn't you be with your Mommy?"

"I'm with Daddy today." She stated, "DADDY!"

And that's when I remembered why she looked so familiar.

"Well, well, if it isn't the school fag," He chuckled, picking me up by my shirt. "Got kicked out of your house again?"

"No," I hissed, "And I suggest you put me down before I embarrass you in front of your daughter."

"Yeah right," He snorted, "Don't make me laugh."

"Put him down, Russell," The voice wasn't scary, but I didn't expect it. "Or I'll fight you."

He dropped me to laugh, "You're not much more of a competition, shorty."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU COULD STEP ON HIM!" Ed charged at Russell, headbutting him and knocking him down. The little girl gaped, "Daddy!"

"Ed, c'mon, we gotta go!" I grabbed his arm, pulling him away before he could do anything else. Once we were out the store, I decided we need to talk.

"Ed, I don't need you beating folks up for me. I can do it myself."

He scoffed, "That wasn't for you. He was pissing me off."

"Well, you still shouldn't have done it." I said.

"Too bad. I did." He unlocked the car door. "Now get in. We've gotta go get Jayson so we won't miss the carnival parade."

It was then that I realized that if I didn't get aggressive soon, I'd be wearing the skirt in the relationship (though, I didn't mind much).

**(((Edward's POV)))**

"Ooh! Cotton Candy! Pwease, Daddy?"

I sighed. We had just walked into the park, and not only was Jayson craving anything he saw, but everyone—which means Emerald, Wrath, Winry, and Al—had decided to tag along, which meant less time with Envy. I mean, not that I cared. They were just messing up my schedule.

"Maybe later." I said, "Why don't you find a ride you wanna do?"

He glanced around, "That one!"

I followed his finger to the biggest roller in the park, frowning. "Why don't we try that one?"

He saw the baby coaster and pouted, "Aw, Daddy, you're no fun!

Envy's hand linked with mine as we walked down the boardwalk. The best thing about the carnival was that it was by the beach, so if you got tired, you could chill on the beach.

"Jay's right. Let's go on the DeathTrap!" Envy said.

I glared, "Idiot. You want Emerald to yell at me?"

"It's not even that bad. Besides, she let me go on it with him last year."

I glared harder. "Okay, so maybe not. Baby coaster it is!"

We got in the short line and it didn't take too long for us to go in a circle over one bump. The only person was screaming were these teens behind us, who Envy flipped off and then consequently got kicked off the ride for.

"Alright, what's next?"

The rest of the night was filled with banter between myself and Envy, more eating from Jayson, getting kicked off rides and Jayson crying because he was too little (to which Envy said was my fault, which caused me to punch his arm).

We met up with Emerald around 9 so she could take Jayson home. He was already sleeping in my arms.

"Have fun, boys," She winked, "But not too much."

We both blush as she walks off with Wrath, which led me to believe Al is probably off kissing Winry some where. Once she's out of sight, Envy grabs my hand again and starts dragging me off someplace else.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Where else," He has on this cheesy smile, "The best ride in the whole place."

Once we get in the line, I can see that Envy really likes the Ferris Wheel. I don't mind it, though I'm not so big on heights (all jokes aside). The last time I was on one I got my first kiss from a girl, so I guess I've got a little history on them.

We got into a blue one, the guy making sure we were buckled in before the ride went up. We were kind of quiet until we got to the top.

There was no warning when his lips brushed against mine. I hadn't even heard his seatbelt unfasten. His lips tasted like the cotton candy him and Jayson shared an hour ago. Demandingly, they forced mine to part, and his toungue intruded into my mouth.

The sudden movement made us both pull back, my cheeks burning. "Wow."

"Yeah." His hair covered his face, so I couldn't tell what he was doing.

"That was…nice…"

"Yeah."

There was a pause.

"Hey, Edo?"

I sighed at the nickname, "Yes?"

"I like you, you know."

I smiled, "It's a little obvious."

"But I can't date a guy who still lives with his mom."

I opened my mouth to protest but he pressed his skinny finger against it. "I'm not done. You should move into the apartment where we are. If money's an issue, I can help."

"I can't take money from you." I said.

"It's not really an option. You're what, 21? It's time to leave the nest."

Seeing his point made me sigh. "I'll think about it. You gotta gimme some time to think about it."

"I know," He smiled. His hyponotic eyes could be seen now. "I was just making a suggestion. I didn't expect you to say yes."

Rolling my eyes, we both got off the ride, our hands intertwined. "You're an idiot, you know."

"Yup!" Envy laughed, "But I'm your idiot, right? Cause you're my shorty."

My face turned red. "Can't you call me anything else?"

He though it over. "Nope!"

_Someday, I'd have to accept the fact that I was going to be short._

I kicked Envy in the knee.

_Today wasn't that day._

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, fluff! I love fluff! And fluffy stuffed animals! But that's a little unrelated, huh?<strong>

**I wanna write a oneshot about that new Rihanna song, "California King Bed". It's such a good song. But the only people it could be for is really Germany (Hetalia) & Envy (FMA). Maybe I'll just make it a two shot…**

**Most of this is just rambling, but thanks for reading and supporting guys! Keep it up!**

**-MexiKidd-**


	4. Chapter 4

**ANOTHER EDIT: It's about two weeks from when this should've been published. God, I'm so dang lazy…BTW, has anyone heard the Stereotype Song by YourFavoriteMartian? That's my JAM!**

**EDIT: There is no good reason why I haven't posted this. None. I'm just being too damn lazy this summer. Most of this part up here is from LAST Saturday. **

**See?- **

**Hopefully everyone's out of school now? Well, it's about 4:30 as I write this chapter, cause if you watched Brotherhood tonight (or last night?) then you know there was a death. Er, eating. Confusing. ANYWAYS, this is sorta dedicated to our loss (lol) and I just really wanted to write something. I feel bad about leaving you guys waiting.**

**You guys should thank Hiroma-sama for making Brotherhood. Otherwise this would've either been a wannabe smut (it might still be one) or I would've held it up for who know's how long. EDIT: Doesn't matter, still held it up…**

**Okaies, so here we go with the story!**

**(((Envy's POV)))**

* * *

><p>I hated funerals.<p>

I didn't have a really huge family, so we always knew when someone died. My aunt Lust was always the one crying, and her son Gluttony was the one always whining and eating anything in sight whether it was edible or not.

So you imagine the tragedy of her son dying.

"Envy, you're not wearing that to your cousin's funeral."

I looked down at my choice: A black Green Day shirt, black jeans, and Converse. "What's wrong?"

Emerald frowned, "Why don't you go put on that white shirt and vest I bought you for Christmas and then put on some dress shoes?"

I scoffed, "It's just a funeral! And me and Ed are hanging out afterwards anyways."

"I thought you said he was coming to it with you?" She asked, putting on Jayson's shoes.

"Does it really matter?" I asked, "I haven't since these people since I was in 8th grade. I'd rather not go over my preferences to them."

"You guys should be closer than that," She said, "My family spends at least one day together every other month."

"Well, that's your family." I say, "Mine's a little more confidential. We don't have time to hang out."

She just shakes her head, "I'm going to fix my hair. You better be dressed properly when I get back."

The only reason I'm taking her is…well, sometimes having your not-so-close family believe you're something you're not (which they'd never know unless you _were_ close) is a good thing in my case. I'm 21, not in college, don't have a steady job, no car, share an apartment…

We spent ten minutes arguing about my clothes (of which changed only because she used the mom card) and we ended up being 5 minutes late. Again, I don't have a big family, so it's not easy to sneak into things I need to.

"What took you?" My mom asks as I sit next to her while Aunt Lust delivers the eulogy. Emerald squeezes in between Wrath and me, Jayson sleeping in her lap.

"We had to settle some differences," I shrugged as Aunt Lust finished, sitting near the front. The preacher talked for awhile, though I'm sure I fell asleep somewhere in there, and then it was time to go to the cemetery. I had yet to see my cousin, so I dragged Emerald up there with me before they closed it.

He could barely fit in the casket and his body had a large cut in the middle. It was like someone tried to scissor him in half but only got halfway there. I felt kind of bad for him.

My phone buzzez as we leave. I don't really care at this point, and no one's paying attention to my anyways. Sliding it out, I half-smile.

FROM: Chibi-Chan

_Wedding + Mom + Winry + Bastard = Hell._

TO: Chibi-Chan

_Funeral + Crying Favorite Aunt + EMERALD + BEING LATE= Hell._

The cemetery wasn't far, so we walked there. Greed was hitting on Emerald the whole time (to which Wrath punched him for repeatedly) and Aunt Lust was trying to hold back tears. I know it hurt her worst, because other than us, Gluttony was all she had. He was her only son, the only one who lived with her. Now that he was gone, she didn't really have much to live for.

Mom just smiled, like always. I think that was her thing, smiling. She tried to comfort Lust once they put Gluttony in the ground, who had finally let the tears spill. She fell on her knees, holding her face. I know it's the wrong thing to say, but I wouldn't be surprised if we were back here next week.

We all went to eat after that, and once again I ended up between my mother and Emerald. Aunt Lust had cheered up a bit by then, and decided to crack jokes.

"So Envy, you've went and got yourself married and you have a son."

I spit out my drink as Emerald laughed. "You know that's not funny."

Aunt Carol raised a brow, "Then who is she then?"

"Emerald Maison. 21 years old, single mother, roommate and best friend of the idiot to my left, and future wife of the one to my right."

Again, my drink was wasted. "WHAT?"

She rolled her eyes, "Kidding. Maybe."

I glared at her, "You're also not very funny."

"Envy here doesn't really _like_ girls, Aunt Carol." Greed says like he's the golden boy. Which he is in her eyes. I'm it in Lust's eyes and Wrath's it in Mom's eyes.

She gaped, "So you're…"

"Yes, and if you have problem with it, don't come to the wedding then." I shrugged as the food was brought.

"Wedding?" Wrath gaped, "You only met him two months ago!"

"In the future, Wrath," I say, eating my pancakes, "In the future."

"You have to consider everything Envy," Mom says, "Have you even talked about that with him?"

"Yeah, En," Emerald said, "I don't even think he's anywhere near that kind of commitment."

I shrug, "We'll never know anything until we try, guys."

And with that, we ate breakfast in silence as I thought things I thought I never would.

* * *

><p><strong>(((Edward's POV)))<strong>

"EDWARD! HURRY UP!"

I sighed, fixing my tie as I stared at myself in the mirror. I can't even remember the last time I was this dressed up, and for someone unrelated to me at that. My mom just had to offer me and Al as the ring bearers, didn't she? We aren't kids anymore, and this is only defying my point.

It was one of her friend's weddings, and Mother dearest had signed Al and I up for the ring bearer gig while Winry was a junior flower girl. She liked her role, and Al was okay with his, but seeing as I'm in my twenties, I think anything other than being a usher at a wedding is just embarrassing, especially with my…height…

"EDWARD!"

"I'm coming, dammit!" I yelled back, deciding to put my hair into a low ponytail. Hurrying down the stairs I managed to make it down without stumbling over anything (our house tends to be a little messy, but not to a huge extent). Mom, Winry, Al, and Bastard are all standing there, arms crossed and glaring at me.

"Is there some type of pissed off parade we're going to?" I asked, only to get dragged to the car by my ear by Winry, otherwise known as That Bitch, or The Bastard's Lost Daughter.

The car ride was hell, and I managed to get one text in to Envy before Winry snatched it, saying if I texted now the person I was texting wouldn't respond until the middle of the wedding, where my phone would ring and interrupt everyone. Glaring, I turned to look out the window while she tried to break into my phone. It locked her out after a few tries, which I was glad of.

As expected, the wedding was very cheesy and sappy. Those printed off vows from the internet, claiming them as your own. It makes me angry. If I were getting married, mine would come from the heart. Something like this…

_When I first saw you, I was seriously going what the hell. No joke. I mean, you're hair's super abnormal. Green? Seriously? But it's nice and long enough for me to hold to when we make out. And you're eyes, too. Not long, but really weird. I like staring into them. It feels like you can see right through me. You're really immature too, and extremely violent. I feel more like a parent to you sometimes than a lover. But that's okay. Because whenver I need you, you're there. Whether it's trouble or I just need to be held, you'll either laugh, kick me in the stomache, or do what I actually need you to do. But that's what makes you, you Envy. I lo-_

Oh fuck, am I SERIOUSLY doing this? In my freaking head?

The reception is terrrible as always. The adults are trying to get me to drink, but I decline it. I think they've even convinced Al and Winry to. I'm estatic when Mom says it's time to go. Snatching my phone from Winry's bag, I text Envy, telling him I'll be over in about an hour. He says make it two because he's got to fix his hair.

I'm sitting downstairs now with my glaring father and nervous brother. He looks drunk an as soon as he opens his mouth, I know he is.

"You're a little gay whore, aren't you? Hanging with that green haired kid all the time."

I roll my eyes. "Why, aren't we observant today?"

"Don't sass me, you little _whore_."

As soon as the last word flies from his mouth, I feel impact on the right side of my face. Was he really that close to me? Oh, God, it hurts so damn bad…

"I don't want you hanging with him any more."

"I'm an adult," I hiss as Al tries to restrain That Bastard. "I don't have to listen to you."

He scoffs, "You're living under my roof, aren't you? If you've got a problem with my rules, then leave. Oh wait, you can't, you're just a broke ass little whore, with a little gay boyfriend who'd probably dump you once he gets in your pants—"

He doesn't get farther than that because while Al worried about restraining The Bastard, he forgot about me. I punch him in the stomach and he automatically doubles over.

"Just shut up, bastard! You don't know anything about him!" I can feel tears threating to fall when Mom comes down, sobbing at the scene before her.

"Mom, you gotta—"

"Just _go_, Edward," She kneels down the man I know hurts her every time he leaves. "Just go."

I clinch my fist, grabbing my keys. I don't care whether Envy's ready or not anymore. I just get in my car and drive, following whatever turns my hands decide to turn on. My face feels like shit, like I've been kicked, not punched. Soon I'm at Emerald and Envy's. I make my way to the door and ring the bell. I expected if Emerald answered the door, she'd give me a bag of ice and then yell at me after I tell her what happened, then she'd make me apologize. If Envy answered, he'd probably laugh at me until Emerald came to the door.

I didn't expect him to open the door and hug me.

"Wha—what's wrong with you?" I question, pulling him off. His eyeliner and mascara are making tracks down his face as he mumbles out of string of things. I don't think I've ever seen him more vunerable.

"Slow down, Envy. What's wrong?"

He sniffles, "I-I tried to cook you dinner , but then Alphonse sent me a text message about what happened, and he said you left your phone, and he said your mom's really sorry, and I'm just really sorry! I don't want you to think I don't care! I really do! I wouldn't just fuck you and leave you! I'd probably fuck you again—"

"Envy, calm down…"

"—and maybe a third time, but only if you wanted to! I really do care! You're the first boyfriend I've actually given two shits about! I really want you to be happy! You mean a lot to me, Ed—"

"Really, calm down…"

"—I think I might even love you…"

The hallway was filled with empty silence. He looked down at me for an answer, but I think I took to long, because he started apologizing for being a wuss and some other stuff I wasn't listening to. I was too busy kissing him.

His lips were wet and salty from tears. I grabbed on tight to his hair, like I had been thinking about earlier. He lifted me up, bringing me inside and closing the door with his foot, smashing me against it.

"Where's Emerald…and Jayson…" I managed to get out.

"Her mom's house…gone until tomorrow…"

I smirk into the kiss, "Good. I love you too, you know."

It's like he turned into a completely new person after I said that. He moved from the door, smashing against the wall now, pulling my shirt over my head. It lands somewhere on the other side of the room. His long, calloused fingers run over my stomach, making me hold back a moan, and to make things worse, he rubs himself against me.

"If it makes things any better, you're still amazingly sexy with a black eye." He gives a Chesire cat grin as I make his shirt join mine, "Though I'd be much more comfortable with you here with me than with your dad."

"S'not my dad," I mumbled into another salty kiss. "Just some guy who's sperm ended up inside my mom."

He laughs at that, pulling away. "We should probably get some ice on that…"

I glare as best I can at him. "You're seriously just going to leave me here…like this…to put ice on my black eye?"

"Yup!~ " He skips off with another laugh and I run after him, tackling him to the floor.

"Well," I tilt his head so he's staring directly at me. "Looks like I'm going to have to take the lead, then."

Envy scoffs, "Yeah, because you _definitely_ know where to put that thing."

"What thing?"

His hand brushes again my lower body and I shudder. "Enough explaination?"

"Then would you just skip the foreplay then? I'd love you forever and you'd make my day a hell of a lot better." I ask impatiently, his hand still tracing it through my jeans.

He chuckles, "You sure you're ready for that? You won't be able to walk right for _days,_ I've been told."

"_Shut up and fuck me already, dammit."_

He just laughs, dragging me to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV has got to be my favorite thing I've ever written. Very proud (no blushing the whole time!) of myself for getting it out of my head and onto the computer, BUT THIS SHOULD'VE BEEN UP WEEKS AGO! I'M REALLY SORRY YOU GUYS! But work's been killing me. I work at a summer camp, and my grade is K-1. So you know how little kids are. But that's still no excuse...<strong>

**Well, my last week's next week. :) So hopefully better updates?**

**I make no promises, though.**


End file.
